Addicted
by ShadowDragon6
Summary: *Chapter 12: Fic cools down, Kagome is back. Now IY and KG try to work out their feelings for each other. But the person behind Kagome's kidnapping is still out there.* R/R plz. **Part One is done: Kagome and Inu Yasha are reunited! YAY** I/K M/S
1. Food, Up and Down

Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 1: Food, Up and Downs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up!" Inu Yasha screamed loudly at the sleeping girl.  
  
"WHY?" Kagome screamed sleepily.  
  
"because I neeeeed food" repiled Inu Yasha, "annnd I cant cook, and I cant find the ram-"  
  
"IN MY BACKPACK!"  
  
"b-but I cant cook!"  
  
*sigh* Kagome got out of bed, in her pajamas. Inu yasha blushed and walked out saying, "I'll wait for you outside"  
  
"first thing im gonna do after eating is teach him to cook r-ramen!"   
  
"I heard dat!" snapped Inu Yasha from outside their tent.  
  
*grumble* Kagome pulled on her jeans and said dramatically, "Ok, the COOk is HERE" She walked out of the tent and was surprised to see Inu Yasha eating.  
  
"HEY I WO-"  
  
"You wench, you actually think dat I couldn't cook?! Feh!" Inu Yasha said through a mouth full of noodles. And pointed to another freshly made up next to him. "I only pretended not knowing how to cook, so you would wake up, and eat this before its cools."  
  
Kagome was touched. He actually made ramen for HER? She felt suspicious, if there is something wrong with that, im so gonna kill him.   
  
"Thanks umm… Inu Yasha"  
  
*mumble through noodles*  
  
She sat down and picked up the noodles, sniffed it a little, and cautiously slurped a noodle. Inu Yasha noticed this and grew pissed.  
  
"HOW COME YOU KEEP ON THINKIN THAT I AM OUT TO GET U?!?!" Inu yasha screamed in fury, waving his arms around, "I am trying to be nice and-"  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
Inu yasha crashed into the ground, spilling his ramen. He got up and and started fuming about his breakfast.  
  
"ARGH!! FIRST YOU DON'T APPREICATE MY ACT OF…KINDNESS AND NOW YOU MAKE ME GO HUNGRY! YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID WENCH!! YOU THINK YOUR-"  
  
"Shup up before I say the s word again, many more times!" Kagome threatened fiercly, shutting Inu Yasha up.  
  
*grumble* "but that's not fair… your eating and im not…"  
  
"alright alright, you look so pitiful without food, I'll make you another one."  
  
Inu yasha brightened for a moment. But not wanting to look like he was happy because of a human woman, especially Kagome, scowled again and mumbled "dats a little better… at least I get 2"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "But its gonna take a while. So I suggest u do sumthin else instead of staring at the thing cuse its gonna take longer."  
  
"Feh, I don't need u to tell me what to do and what not to do! Im gonna go back to sleep! I woke up at dawn to eat and LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!!" his voice growing louder.  
  
"Just go back to sleep!"  
"YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!"  
  
"YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO SLEEP!!"  
  
"NOT ANYMORE!!"  
  
"ARGH!!! SIT!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha was subdued once again. Turning red, he got up and said as if nothing had happened, "Wake me when its done."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I noe dat sucked, but im not a writer, I just did this because I read so many cool stories and u noe… 


	2. Wrong Feelings in Bed

Heh. Heh. I forgot 2 disclaim last chapter, well here it goes, *ahem*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… yada yada yada…who came up with da disclaimin idea anyhow?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 2: Wrong Feelings in Bed  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*snore* |Awww…| Kagome thougt, |he looks so cute when he's asleep, but I can already imagine that SCOWL that's gonna be on his face when he sees that im staring at him| She blushed at the thought and looked away and sighed. How she was gonna regret this. She took a deep breath and yelled at one of his dog ears (stroking it a little bit first)  
  
"WAKE UP!!! FOOD IS DONE!!"  
  
"AHHH!!!! WHA?!" Inu Yasha jumped out of bed and looked around wildy and then upon looking at Kagome's smirk calmed down and demanded, "YOU WENCH! FIRST I CANT EAT AND NOW I CANT SLEEP! Wait… you said the food is done? BOUT TIME WOMAN!"  
  
"You never appreciate anything I do for you…" Kagome protested.  
  
"Feh" Inu Yasha turned his head to the side, in one of his Feh Stances.  
  
"The ramen's outside, next to the fire. IM gonna sleep!" and with that Kagome crawled into where Inu Yasha was sleeping a minute ago, pulled up the blanket to her nose and waited for him to leave.  
  
"Hey…!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Im not hungry anymore, all I want to do is sleep"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"B-But…"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked impatiently.  
  
"Your on MY bed!"  
  
"WHAT?! THAT'S WUT U SAY TO ME?!"  
  
"Feh, what's wrong with that?" Inu Yasha shot back, looking a little shaken at her anger.  
  
"Y-You selfish- UGH! I CANT GET IT OUT!- SIT BOY!!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened for a second and the next minute his head was buried in the blankets next to Kagome. He lifted his head and gloated.  
  
"That was one of the most *painful* Sit's *ever*" Inu Yasha smirked sarcastically, "Sine I seem to have found a nice sopt to sleep on, right here next to you, I guess I'll sleep" Inu Yasha pretended to fall asleep immediately. Kagome turned pale,   
  
"You cant sleep here…" She protested quietly. Inu Yasha continued pretending to sleep. Kagome caught on and complained,  
  
"You can at least stay a little farther away from my legs…" At this Inu Yasha pretended to roll over in his sleep, but rolled the wrong way and rolled right into Kagome's lap.   
  
"INU YASHA!! SHAME ON YOU!" Inu Yasha was still pretending to be asleep on her lap, considerably redder in the face. Kagome took one look at his face and shut up. True, he was on her lap and all, but she felt as if this was all she ever wanted… She reached for one of his doggy ears and started playing with it. She thought she saw a small smile on his lips, but quickly shook the thought away. |You stupid, he doesn't smile, remember? But I do…| She smiled at Inu Yasha, then blushed as she remembered that he was only PRETENDING to be asleep, but WHY? |Maybe we DO share the same feelings…|  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________   
So, wut u think? Please R&R! I really would appreciate it… come on! I need encouragement!! 


	3. A New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha… *looks sad*  
ShadowDragon: Plz Review or else I will do something *drastic* I WILL NOT WRITE ANYMORE UNTIL YOU REVIEW!! MUAHAHAHA!!!! Sry…  
  
Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 3: New Home  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched. An eye opened, then another. |where am I…!!!!!!!|  
  
"ARGH!!!"  
  
"What? What? What?" Kagome jerked up.  
  
"MY HEAD WAS ON YOUR DAMN LAP!!!"  
  
"YOU PUT IT THERE!"  
  
"AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"  
  
"WHEN YOU WERE PRETENDING TO BE ASLEEP! OF COURSE!"   
  
"PRETENDING??? I *WAS* ASLEEP!!!"   
  
Kagome really was scared now… "but… you couldn't fall asleep THAT fast could u…"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, "im a hanyou, im DIFFERENT from you humans"  
  
"o… but…"  
  
"B-But…"  
  
"But what?" Inu Yasha said coaxingly, looking triumphant. |She has no excuse now… KUAHAHAHA!!!|   
  
Kagome regained her confidance, "YOU rolled into MY lap. HA?! You half-demons aren't that smart!"  
  
"B-BUT YOU JUST L-LEFT ME THERE!! AND DIDN'T EVEN *BOTHER* TO WAKE ME UP!"  
  
"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU SCREAMING AND YELLING AND WAVING YOUR HANDS IN MY FACE AGAIN!!!" Kagome retorted. He was about to yell something in response when Kagome ordered,  
  
"SIT IDIOT!"  
  
"ARGH!!!!!" *KABOOM!!* Inu Yasha was gently rubbing his big bump on his head while glaring at the human wench.   
  
"Why you…"  
  
"What?" Kagome said innocently and fluttered her eyelashes threatingly, "What? Just SAY it"  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdropped and tried to think up a good response. He smirked.  
  
"I really enjoyed sleeping in the SAME bed, TOUCHING each other, and you playing with MY ears." |touchdown!!|  
  
Kagome blushed. |So he knew about the ear thing…| Then everything he just said flew back through her ears.   
  
"YOU HENTAI!!! YOU-YOU-YOU……YOU HENTAI!!" Kagome exploded, and stomped out of the room.  
  
Inu Yasha was kinda hurt… he really did kinda enjoy it. |I mean feeling her warmth… and her stroking my ears…ARGH!! BUT AM I THINKING?| Inu Yasha slapped his head and looked scared at his own mind. And at perfect timing, Kagome popped her head through the tent flap. Inu Yasha thought that she had read this mind. |No…humans cant do that|   
  
"Inu Yasha, are you still sulking there?"  
  
"Feh. I was… getting ready to wash my hair since its obviously been on your lap!" Inu Yasha lied.  
  
Kagome brightened. "That's a good idea, wait for me I need to get MY bath necessities." Her head disappeared.   
  
*hmph* Inu Yasha crossed his arms.  
  
"Are you ready? WHY?! You're just sitting there, waiting for me. I guess I will forget the insult you threw at me a while back. Come on! Lets GO!" Kagome insisted and dragged Inu Yasha by the arm towards the lake.  
  
"We can't bath tog…" A nagging voice in the back of his head kept on saying, |This is you CHANCE!! GO FOR IT!! |  
Inu Yasha slapped his head again.   
  
"Why are you slapping-"  
  
"Shut up! I am trying to think"  
  
Kagome was about to snap at something but decided to fall silent. |HOW COME?! WHY DOESN'T HE APPRECIATE ME? ALL THOSE FEELINGS… USELESS!| She felt crying. Inu Yasha noticed this but didn't say anything. He felt guilty though.  
  
"We're here, Kagome" Inu Yasha said self-consciously.  
  
"Y-You actually said my NAME!"Kagome looked flattered.  
  
"Don't look so happy, it just came out." Inu Yasha lied unsuccessfully. Kagome was so happy inside. |This must be his best attempt to apologize…odd, but I like it, he apologized! YAY!!!|  
  
"We're HERE!" Kagome said a little too happy.  
  
"How come you so cheerful…? WHY YOU HUMAN WENCH!! YOUR JUST HAPPY THAT WE CAN TAKE A BATH TOGETHER!!"  
  
Kagome paled at his idea… She trembled in anger.   
  
She mouthed threateningly,"You are so HENTAI! Miroku has rubbed off on you! THAT'S IT! YOU CAN BATH HERE! I WILL BATH IN *MY* HOUSE IN *MY* TIME!"  
  
"You can't do that! I need you!" Inu Yasha whined.  
  
"For what? To be your little shard sensor?"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Im leaving, and don't you follow!" Kagome picked up her bathing necessities and stalked off. 'Don't you follow…' these words vibrated through his head. |HAHA! IM GONNA FOLLOW HER!|  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"MOM! IM HOME!!!" Kagoem announced.  
  
"Kagome is that you?" Her mom's head appeared from behind the open door.  
  
"YEP ITS ME!" Kagome yelled happily.  
  
"And me, Inu Yasha" Inu Yasha added in. Crickets shirped. Kagome slowly turned her head and sighed. There was Inu Yasha, waving at her mother like an idiot.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing here?!" Kagome threatened quiet.  
  
"Joining you of course" Inu Yasha replied and walked into HER house at her mothers beckoning. 


	4. Preparing

Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin 'cept the story  
Please R&R!! PLEASE?  
  
Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 4: Preparing  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ahh… it feels sooo good…" Kagome lay in the bath tub. |its been such a long time since I had a warm bath…| She slouched even more into the tub, letting the water overwhelm her.  
  
"What does?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed into Inu Yasha's face, "WUT ARE YOU DOING HERE? CAN'T YOU SEE I AM BATHING?"  
  
"uhh…yeah" Inu Yasha looked confused. Back at the Feudal age, they bathed together, but not seeing anything.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET OUT!"  
  
Her mother's voice came from the kitchen."Kagome? Stop screaming, you just got home"  
  
"Sorry mom" Kagome apologized.  
  
"Yeah, she didn't mean to scream at me" Inu Yasha yelled sarcastically at her mother.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" They heard foot steps.   
  
"Uh-oh..hurry climb onto the ceiling! Fast! Before my mom sees you in hERE!!" Kagome panicked. Inu Yasha didn't get any of this, but did as he was told and climbed onto the ceiling, just above Kagome. |What did I do?|  
  
"Kagome? I thought I heard Inu Yasha's voice in… here."  
  
"Of course not, mom, don't be ridiculous.Why would he be in here?" Kagome lied quickly.  
  
"I… just thought I heard his voice."  
  
"MOM, please." Kagome stood up to gently push her mother out the door when,  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, you called?" Inu Yasha had managed to get out of the restroom and back into the hall. He came into view but immediately turned away.  
  
"WTF?!"  
  
"AHH!!! INU YASHA!! SIT!" Kagome screamed as she quickly grabbed a robe.*KABOOM!*  
  
"oww… its your fault you were standing up…"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi giggled a little bit, then became serious, "Inu Yasha, wipe that dreamily grin of your face and forget everything you just saw!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Mom, please leave."  
  
"sure, hunny. Get dressed." She turned and left leaving Inu Yasha and Kagome staring daggers at each other.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I told you to stay on the ceiling!" Kagome whined.  
  
"Feh. Even if I was up there, I would I seen everything, just from a different point of view." Inu Yasha snapped. Kagoem blushed red. |This is so embarrassing.|  
  
"Well? I leave now, its not like you can wipe the image from my mind." Inu Yasha said and turned to leave.  
  
Kagome smirked, "Oh, that's true… but there is always a way to get even."   
  
Inu Yasha ignored this, "Right…"  
  
"Take it off."  
  
"What? Kagome, are you outta your mind???" Inu Yasha stared flabbergasted at the thought of stripping in front of Kagome.  
  
"You have a better idea?"  
  
"Yeah…RUN!!!" Inu Yasha sped out of bathroom and the door slammed behind him. His voice echoed through the halls.  
  
______Next Morning________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BRRRIIINNNGGG!! The alarm clock sounded. Kagome didn't want to wake up, because she going to have to face Inu Yasha and thoroughly regretted her 'idea' yesterday. Plus, she didn't want to go to school neither. She practically forgot how to, the disgusting lunches, boring classes… argh.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!" her mom's voice cut through the silence.  
  
"Aww… Mom, just another hour?" Kagome kept her eyes shut.  
  
"Another hour?! Are you outta your mind hunny?" Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Come on, its your first day back."  
  
"alright, alright" Kagome wobbled out of her bed, hair messy from twisting and turning at her terrible dreams.  
  
"I'll be in the living room, readying Inu Yasha for school, ok?"  
  
Kagome was still tired and half-asleep. She didn't realize what her mom said until it was too late. "Ok mom, I'll be in a sec."  
  
Her mom turned and left. |I wonder how she's gonna handle school…with Inu Yasha attending it also…| Suddenly a scream erupted from the room she just left.  
  
"SCHOOL?!?! INU YASHA IS GOING TO SCHOOL?!?!" Kagome screamed as she ran from her room and toward her mother. "HE CAN'T!" She shook her mother roughly, and pulled at her already messy hair, running in circles.  
  
"Whats wrong with me going to school?" Inu Yasha inquired innocently, knowing that he was gonna mess up her reputation the moment the walked into the building.  
  
"Nuttin honey, just get dressed while I deal with Kagome, shes just a bit tired, that's all, don't you worry." Mrs.Higurashi informed Inu Yasha and went back to chasing her crazed daughter, "Hunny, wait for your mother!"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yep, that's it. Plz R&R! 


	5. An Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own…yeah yeah yeah… rubbing it in…that's all you ppl ever do   
ShadowDragon: A short Chapter noe! Plz don't critize misspelling. PLEASE?!?!  
  
Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 5: An Announcement  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The school bell rang and the student filed into the class room. Inu Yasha gracefully ran (hanyou speed) in front of his new classmates and into his newly asigned class. The slower students just stared at his speed and grace. Murmurs in the crowd  
  
"How did he do that?"  
  
"He must be either really special or he's got powers or hes just plain fast."  
  
"or OUR EYES COULD BE DECIEVING US!!" a smart one suggested. And everyone agreed readily.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he settled into his new seat, next to Kagome, right in the back of the room. |Idiots, don't know crap about a hanyou.|  
  
"INU YASHA!" Kagome whispered angrily, "this is no place to use our demonic powers!! They are getting suspicious!"  
  
"alright alright… ill keep a low profile. But if anyone, and I mean ANYONE, gets on my nerves, they are human bacon, got it?"  
  
"try not to…" Kagome knew saying that was useless, but it was always good to say something back.  
  
"Good Morning class. Welcome to the second week of a new school year, my name is Mr. Hisocai. We have a new student, Inu Yasha. Please stand up and give us a little bit of information about yourself." The teacher announced business-like.  
  
Inu Yasha winked at Kagome, giving her the watch-and-learn look, and stood in front of the class. Many of the students didn't notice him before, because he was sitting in the very back, gasped at the sight of him. Many girls swooned. Kagome scowled in a protective way. |You bitches better not lay a FINGER on MY Inu Yasha!|  
  
"Umm… My name is Inu Yasha", he paused to wink at a group of girls, causing Kagome to splutter in anger and the girls squeal in delight, "I came from a far away city in Japan. And I can kick ass!" Many of the girls giggled and fluttered their heavily mascaraed (the eyelash make up thing, I cant spell that) eyelashes. Their boyfriends looked angry and a little bit afraid. Inu Yasha was standing straight and puffing out his chest, in a manly way. His long silver hair gleaming, golden eyes daring anyone to say any thing back.   
  
But what he said next took EVERYONE by surprise, especially Kagome. "And I am Kagome's boyfriend and is currently living in her house." Many sighs came from the other students, some of relief, others disapointment. Kagome blushed deeply as many of the girls turned to stare at her and wonder what was so good about HER.   
  
"Kagome and I will only be staying for a couple of weeks, then we'll be off to my home." Inu Yasha finished and walked back into his seat.   
  
Kagome muttered, "that was unnecessary information!" Inu Yasha didn't say anything and sat down.  
  
"Thank you Inu Yasha for an… interesting bio about yourself." Mr. Hisocai joked lamely. He waited for laughter, but the students didn't catch on. The only person who laughed was Inu Yasha.   
  
"Bio, what an interesting sounding word!! *Hohohohahaha*" Kagome and Mr.Hisocai sweatdropped while every other girl thought that it was soo cuuuute!  
  
"Weellll today, I thought we should learn fractions." The whole class groaned, except for Inu Yasha who looked thoroughly confused. |Fractions?|   
  
Kagome stated, "Umm..sir? We learned fractions in 3rd grade…"  
  
"Oh Kagome!" Mr. Hisocai laughed, "I meant algebraic fractions! Not ½ + ½ = 1" Inu Yasha's lower jaw fell to the floor. |Half + half = One? This alfebrac factions thing is going to be hard.| And so class went on… till the bell rang. 


	6. Trickery

Disclaimer: You noe exactly wut im supposed to say… I don't own so don't u sue…  
  
ShadowDragon: Please R/R!? PLEASE?! I havent updated for so long is becuz my mom took my keyboard away…-_-' yeah I noe… too much computer, got my mom pissed… oh well here it is, another chappie… its far from over… oh… I decided to try to add more DETAIL 2 my stories… muaha! Now its gonna b longer!! *evil cackle in background*  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 6: Trickery  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! The long-awaited bell rang. People ran out of the classroom toward the cafeteria. Except for Kagome and Inu Yasha. Kagome walked to Inu Yasha and slapped him fiercly. Inu Yasha's cheek had a big hand-print. And the girls muttered something about treating your boyfriend properly and how they could do much better.  
  
"Hey?! What was that for?!" Inu Yasha muttered angrily. Kagome didn't falter. She was damn pissed.  
  
"For telling everybody that im your girlfriend! Now I'll never get asked to a date by Hojo! You ruined me! And some perverted people might think we're doing stuff! I knew you coming to school was disaster! Buy did my mom LISTEN? NO! and its all your fault! And now look at…" Kagome muttered to no one in particular as she walked out of the room leaving a surprised Inu Yasha sulking. |She likes HOJO?!?! That fucking idiot with a innocent looking face? He can't kick nobody's ass, I bet he can't even protect her! HE'S THE TEACHERS PET FOR GODS SAKE!|  
  
"I know", Inu Yasha assured himself (he's talkin to himself ^_^).  
  
"You know what?" a girl had walked up to Inu Yasha without him noticing, that was a first. Inu Yasha looked up from his barefeet and saw Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? I thought you were mad at me…"  
  
"I forgive you." Kagome leaned over whispered in his ear. Inu Yasha's eyes widened. Silence.  
  
"Hey, did you change already?" Inu Yasha, who just noticed, questioned Kagome, "you were wearing jeans…"  
  
"Do you like this?" Kagome pulled at her a skirt a little bit.  
  
Inu Yasha was taken back. |Whats wrong with Kagome? She usually doesn't care much about fashion| 'Yeah, its fine."  
  
"Then it shouldn't bother you should it? I thought that today we should spend some quality time together." Kagome coaxed sweetly. Inu Yasha was lost. He couldn't resist her anymore.   
  
He nodded his head dumbly, "Yeah why not?" They walked away, pass the cafeteria toward the open gate and out of school.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh… well so much for detail huh? I don't know if you ppl wood consider this a cliffhanger but ya… I noe its short… but im gonna update this faster! But im not gonna update until reviews come in!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! I FEEL SO IN CONTROL!!! 


	7. Missing, Seaching and Found

Disclaimer: Its Christmas!! YAY!!! I DON'T OWN!! YAY…?!?! NOOO!!!!   
ShadowDragon: I shall continue! This is a long one!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 7: Missing, Searching and Found  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"MOM!", Kagome screamed as she walked into her house, "have you seen Inu Yasha?"  
  
"No, isn't he supposed to be in school?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled back.  
  
"I don't know… we got into a fight today…" Kagome felt really guilty. |I don't like Hojo at all…Inu Yasha is twice the man Hojo could be… But that gave him NO right to bladder things like that in front of the whole class… OMG! Its all my fault…|  
  
"And? He probably tore the school down, huh?" Mrs. Higurashi chuckled.   
  
"No… he disappeared…", Kagome hung her head shamefully, "And its all my fault… I over reacted…"  
  
"Awww… hunny, come here and tell me what happened." Mrs. Higurashi patted a seat on the sofa next to her.  
  
"Well…" Kagome said as she sat down, "Inu Yasha had to give a bio in front of the class…" After she finished explaining her mom gave her a you-really-blew-it-this-time look.   
  
"So he didn't show up for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Nope, I waited an hour for him after school. But he wasn't there. He's probably sulking up in a tree somewhere…YEAH!" |Of course! He must have gone back to his time, there are PLENTY of trees there! That dolt, am I gonna give it to him when I see him- making me worry so much.| Kagome felt reassured.   
  
"Mom, I'll be in a sec. I think he went back into his time."  
  
"Of course. Hunny, your so smart sometimes." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter and went back into the kitchen to resume making dinner. Kagome headed back to her room to deposit her books, homework, etc. when the door bell rang.   
  
"I got it!" Kagome practically ran to the door. |That's sure to be Inu Yasha. Don't look so hopeful, Kagome! Look bored as if you didn't know he was gone.| She calmed down and flattened her ruffled hair and clothes. She pulled open the door and it revealed, to her dismay, Hojo.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Hojo smiled shyly.  
  
"Hey Hojo, what are you doing here?" Kagome said impatiently. Hojo obviously didn't notice because he kept on smiling.  
  
"I was wondering whether you recovered from ahh… mono yet. " Hojo blushed a bit.  
  
Kagome was furious. Of all the excuses her grandfather had to make, a kissing diease just had to be it. "Uhh… yeah! I did." She smiled falsely.  
  
"Oh! That's great!" Hojo congratulated her. Kagome rolled her eyes in her mind. |Its not fatal you idiot|  
  
"Thanks Hojo." Kagome said politely.  
  
"Since you're recovered, do you want to go, I don't know, on a date? Tonight?"  
  
"Umm… Sure! I'd love too!" Kagome tried her hardest to make it look like a happy smile. She hid her disgust. |Crap! I really gotta get lessons from Inu Yasha to say 'no.'|  
  
"Great I'll pick you up at 7:00!" Hojo smiled again and left. Kagome sighed. |I guess I better not stay to long at the Feudal Age…|  
  
"Kagome? Who was that? Was it Inu Yasha?"  
  
"No mom, it wasn't…"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Sango, Shippou, Miroku!" Kagome ran toward her friends.  
  
"HEY KAGOME!" They all yelled in unison.  
  
"Hey you guys, have you seen Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked way too hopefully.  
  
Miroku pouted, "I never heard to say, *high pitched voice* Hey, have you ever seen MIROKU?"  
  
"Shut up" Sango said automatically.  
  
"If I did, you wouldn't be there to hear it would you?" Kagome countered.  
  
"Uhh…" Sango laughed out loud.  
  
"Well… Have you guys?"  
  
"No… sorry. Why? Is something the matter?" At this Kagome burst into tears.  
  
"Its all my fault! I got mad at him for practically no reason and slapped him…hard", Kagome sobbed.  
  
"So?", Miroku grinned innocently, "I get slapped all the time. See watch." Miroku's hand wandered. *slap* Miroku rubbed his cheek, "See? All the time." Sango fumed and blushed at the same time.  
  
"Its not that! He's just… gone! I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"He's not there", Shippou concluded. He hadn't said much since.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because if he was, he'll be comforting you by now, remember? He cant STAND tears. " Shippou rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're right. I have to get back to my time. I have a date with Hojo." Kagome dried her tears on her sleeve. Everyone's attention turned to Kagome at her last words.   
  
"A date?" everyone chorused.  
  
"Yeah… With Hojo, I don't like him much, but I just don't know how to say no. Anyways I got to go…"  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
"Bye!" *slap*  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Crap, Its 7." Kagome was dressed in a long sleeve black dress that reached her ankles. She didn't put on much make-up, she wasn't in the mood to. She was really depressed, thus the black dress. She grabbed her purse and ran toward the door. Hojo was there, on time. |No excitement… Mr. Perfect|   
  
"Wow. Kagome you look…" Hojo blushed, "nice." |Nice. Nice? That's the best he could do? Hmph… but then again, its not like I dressed up.|  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Shall we go?" Hojo held out his arm. Kagome nodded and held his arm as he led her to the car.  
  
"Have a great time!" Her mother waved at them.  
  
"Bye, Mom!" Kagome called. |Am I gonna miss you.| Hojo held the car door open for her. She got in. Kagome turned her attention back to Hojo as he started to say something.  
  
"Kagome, I thought we should first eat then maybe we call ummm…" Hojo trailed off, thinking what they could do next. He couldn't see Kagome roll he eyes in the darkness.  
  
"Where do you want to eat, Kagome?"   
  
"You didn't make reservations?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uhhh…" |Well, he's not THAT perfect.|  
  
"Don't worry about it."   
  
"So where do you want to go?"  
  
"Why don't you choose?"  
  
Hojo grinned, "Alright, how about uhh… that one?!" He immediately braked at the entrance of a romantic looking restraunt. Kagome let out a small yell. Hojo apologized frantically.  
  
"Im sorry!" Hojo repeated, "its just that this seems to be the perfect restraunt. Like it was just there for US."  
  
"Don't worry Hojo. Lets just go in."  
  
They didn't hold hands this time. Hojo still seemed embarrassed.   
  
"Welcome! Lemme guess, a table for our young couple?" , A waitress bowed.  
  
"Yep", Hojo smiled idiotically. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Right this way." She led them to a table practically in the middle of the whole restraunt.   
  
"Im sorry but this is the only table left." the waitress informed regretfully, noticing Kagome's discomfort. Hojo, however, looked as if this was the best table ever. They sat down.  
  
"Well, this seems like a wonderful table doesn't it? I don't know what was that waitress talking about." Hojo smiled. |He's such an idiot.|  
  
"Yeah-" Kagome stopped abruptly. She thought she heard her name from behind and turned around. And there was… INU YASHA?!?! He was dining with another girl. Kagome was about to charge over there and strangle him to death when she noticed the girl's face.   
  
"I-Is that m-me?" Kagome looked stricten. The fake-Kagome noticed her and frowned for a second. She quickly started an interesting conversation with Inu Yasha, distracting him. Kagome stomped her way through the crowd toward the 'couple.' The fake-Kagome's eyes widened and she tried to usher Inu Yasha out the door. But the stubborn Inu Yasha wasn't done eating and refused to move. The fake-Kagome was really scared as the real Kagome got closer. She could actually hear their conversation.  
  
"Kagome! Im not done eating yet!" |Soo… no wonder I couldn't find Inu Yasha, that girls been impersonating me! That bitch! Shes gonna get it.| Kagome was a few feet away when we felt someone grab her hand. She turned around and saw Hojo, he was looking… angry.  
  
"Im your date, not Inu Yasha." His voice was cold.  
  
"B-But" Kagome didn't know what to say. She tried to look at Inu Yasha again but Hojo snatched her chin away from that direction. She bit his hand and ran toward Inu Yasha's table. But to her amazement and dismay, they were gone.  
  
"W-Wha?" She looked back at Hojo. He smirked evily and dragged her toward the car.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CLIFFY!!! MUAHAHA!!! ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTERS. 


	8. Almost

Disclaimer: I don't own  
ShadowDragon: I been typing like crazy. Im so bored! Winter-break Is really getting to me! Well I guess it is good that im updating 2day, because I wont be 2moro  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 8: Almost  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Let go of me!! Hojo, whats gotten into you?" Kagome pulled against him but she wasn't strong enough.   
  
"I am sick and tired of being rejected by your excuses! Everytime I prepare to ask you out, you get sick again! THEN a GUY suddenly shows up and declares he's your boyfriend! We'll not for long!*cackle* He's gonna be dead really soon… " Hojo pushed Kagome into his car and tried to buckled her down. Kagome pounded his chest, trying to free herself. She wasn't even close.  
  
"Let me go!!! You creep! Wait ill Inu Yasha hears about this!" Kagome threatened helplessly.  
  
Hojo snorted, "He's gonna be dead, and it's gonna be all your fault! Muahahahahaha!!!"  
  
"M-me?" Kagome paused in horror.  
  
"Don't you get it yet?" Hojo laughed, "You're bait!"*cackle*  
  
"NOO!!" Kagome gave a burst of energy and charged out of the car, into the dark street. |if Inu Yasha's gonna die, I won't be because of me! No, no, this is just a VERY bad dream.|  
  
"Kagome! What are you scared of? *cackle*" Hojo chased Kagome maniacally.   
  
"Stay away!" Unfortunately Kagome had high-heels on and couldn't run really well. After Hojo got close enough, he dived at her. He knocked her down and landed up on top of her, pinning her wrists down. He could her her pant. She was sweating. Kagome looked around. |Damn, theres no one!|  
  
"You know, I always imagined it to be this way. Me on the top." Hojo grinned. Kagome forced her self not to listen. |That's not him! Th-That's someone else.|  
  
"Kagome, why? Why must I FORCE you?" Hojo's face calmed down in sadness.  
  
Kagome was VERY scared, "W-What d-do you want?"  
  
Hojo's sad face turned into a very triumphant one, "You, im not gonna turn you in until im finished with you.*cackle*"  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She screamed, REALLY REALLY loud. Hojo winced. But he couldn't cover his ears because he was pinning her down. When Kagome paused to take a breath, Hojo covered her mouth with one of his hands. But that left an arm free. She punched Hojo in the face and knocked him over onto the floor with her foot. She quickly jumped up and ran. Ran right into the waiting arms of the other Kagome. Kagome wasn't looking in front only in back, trying to keep Hojo in check. Then she went crash into the fake Kagome. But she didn't even stumble a little. In fact after a few arm movements, she had Kagome in a headlock. A really tight headlock. Kagome gasped for air.  
  
"Who are you? Why have you been impersonating me?" Kagome choked out.  
  
"Hahaha… child, I wasn't impersonating you I was tricking your little friend. But we do look alike don't we? As for my name, I am Kikyo." Her name vibrated through her head. |Kikyo. Kikyo. Why was that familiar? Kikyo… Inu Yasha's old girlfriend? From the FEUDAL AGE?!?!|  
  
"You're Inu Yasha's old girlfriend!" Kikyo's sweet voice disappeared. She spoke harshly.  
  
"HIM! Don't mention him! He betrayed me… and I am out to get him…*cackle* and you are going to be soo helpful in our little scheme." At that moment Hojo caught up. He was covered with sweat, blood and dirt. |He looks so… unlike himself, so wild, so not polite.|  
  
"Hey Kagome, why did you run?" Hojo laughed. And stared at her. Silence.   
  
"Give her to me.", He whispered, barely audible. Kagome winced. She rather be in her death grip than in his none-too-friendly arms.  
  
"Hojo-" Kikyo started.  
  
"Kikyo! I've waited so long for this perfect moment! I MUST HAVE HER!" Hojo's eyes showed all his hunger for the girl. Kagome pleaded with the fates. |Please no… let Kikyo say no!|  
  
"Hojo, before you can even touch her I suggest to shower and get all that-ugh- off of you." Kikyo ordered. Kagome couldn't see her face expression but she was sure it was one of disgust.  
  
"Kikyo! I can't wait! Th-this…" Hojo didn't finish. He lunged at Kagome. Kagome shut her eyes. But to her amazement, she felt her being jerked to the right. *choke* |Wow… this Kikyo is…special… She dogded Hojo and he was like 2 feet away.|  
  
"Hojo!" She felt Kikyo's anger.   
  
"Alright Alright!" Hojo conceded. Kagome sighed in relief.|Thank you god|  
  
"But then, my sweetie", He lifted her chin and gave her a small peck on the lips. Kagome jerked her head away causing more pain.  
  
"Until next time… after my shower… expect me" Hojo promised and walked off into the night.  
  
"Well, I believe you owe me a thank you."   
  
Kagome was taken back |She actually cares… a little bit but she does…|, "Yeah… thanks I owe you big time."  
  
"Good. Now close your eyes. This might hurt a little." Kagome bit her lip and closed her eyes. Kikyo tightened her grip of Kagome's neck until she fell unconscious.   
  
"Dump her into the car." She orded and immediately 2 men in black came forward. They picked her up and threw her in the back seat of a SUV.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
END! R/R 


	9. Phone Problems

Disclaimer: Yeah, uhh… I don't own…  
ShadowDragon: Weeeee!!! 17reviews!!! And they're all POSITIVE!! (this on is short)  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 9: Phone Problems  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kikyo? Inu Yasha? Miroku?", Kagome yelled when she first woke, she even dared, "H-Hojo?" She couldn't see. It was so dark. It smelled damp and musty.   
  
"Anybody?!?!" Kagome sobbed in agony as her voice echoed back at her.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wait here!" Kagome had said. Inu Yasha wasn't prepared to wait any longer. The sun had already set, and he was tired. She had told him to wait in one of those big boxes with a 'toilet' Kagome had called it,in it. It stunk. And Inu Yasha was not gonna sit on it any time soon for any reason.   
  
"I can't take this anymore! Im going back to Kagome's house for dinner…" Inu Yasha was still hungry, she had practically pulled him out of the restraunt. He gave the toilet one last kicked and left for home.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A man snorted. "How much longer till the fools realizs that you're not coming back?"  
  
"I don't know, he was really transfixed with me -er- Kagome… Wait! He's back. Call now." Kikyo's voice came from the darkness shrouding her and another.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi? Kagome?" Inu Yasha called. |Odd… there's no one home. Hmph, they must be out having fun.| It was night, no sunlight. He put his back to the wall, tired. He sighed but he wasn't comfortable, there was something on the wall, pushing into his back. He stood up swiped at it. Instantly, the lights turned on. Inu Yasha ready for everything possible, but not this artificial sunlight. He let out a small yelp and stumbled at his shock. He was blinded. His eyes, having adjusted to the darkness, burned in the brightness.  
  
"WTF!" He kept his eyes closed as he got back onto his feet. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting more pain. Feeling none, he regained his composture and explored the living room with his new-found power, bringing light. The thing that caught his attention as a black rectangular thing with two wires coming from it. One led to this blobby thing with numbers on it, balanced on top of the rectangle. Another led to the wall. He cautiously walked up to it and poked at it gingerly, expecting it to explode. It didn't, instead it started making noises like that of Kagome's alarm clock.  
  
"Oh No! What have I done?" Inu Yasha's instincts were to attack it. He gave it a punch and stepped back. It stopped ringing. The blob was on the floor, having been knocked down by his punch. Instead a voice came out of it. Inu Yasha was scared.   
  
"Shut the fuck up! Stop!" He yelled at the phone, stomping on it. Then he paused and used his brain. It dawned on him. |it's a youkai!|   
  
"Is that so? Then you shall taste my claws of bloooodd!" With that he lunged at the 'heart' of the demon, the rectangular box. The minute it made contact, electrical sparks erupted from it.   
  
"Arghh!!!" Inu Yasha leaped backwards and ran out of the house. All that could be heard was the tone.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"HELLO? HELLO?" the man yelled into the reciever, "ARGH!!!!"   
  
He heard, "Shut the fuck up! Stop!" then the signal went out. Then again, barely distinguished, "Is that so? Then you shall taste my claws of bloooodd!" Then the tone.  
  
Kikyo snickered, "I doubt he knows how to use the phone."  
  
All he could get out was, "Fool! Leave this note for Mrs. Higurashi at her door." He handed Kikyo a slip of paper. Kikyo bowed and left. 


	10. Anger and Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do own… uhh…  
ShadowDragon: WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 20 reviews!! That's more than I ever gotten b4!!! WEEE thnx soooo much reviewers. (For those who have hundreds of review: I know… 20 isn't much to you) Heres another chapter. I didn't update yesterday because my mom took my keyboard away. Heh. And for those people wondering why this why that, these WHYS are MYSTERIES! Duh! But I think I should change the name… it doesn't really fit…  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 10: Anger and Planning  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mrs. Higurashi hummed to herself as she walked back to her house. She dropped the groceries in the floor and fished in her purse for the keys.  
  
"Oh God… where did I put it?" Mrs.Higurashi grumbled, then brightened, "There they are!" She grabbed then and glanced up.   
  
"Hmmm…? Whats this?" Mrs. Higurashi wondered aloud and yanked the note out of the door jam. Her eyes scanned the piece of paper and let out a gasp and fainted. *thump*  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi! Wake Up!! *sigh* " Inu Yasha shook the unconscious form and gave up.   
  
"Inu Yasha?" Mrs. Higurashi said drowsily. Then her face hardened.   
  
"Its you." she said icily.  
  
"Hmmm? Mrs. Higurashi… is there… a problem?" Inu Yasha was really confused. He waited innocently while Mrs. Higurashi stiffly stood up.  
  
"Hell yeah, theres a problem!" Mrs. Higurashi exploded unexpectedly. Inu Yasha winced. |I never heard her cuss…|  
  
"T-There i-is?" Inu Yasha said cowering under her wrath.   
  
"MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed at him, her hands waving rapidly in the air, voice 20 times louder, "WHO KNOWS WHERE SHE IS?! AND WHATS BEING DONE TWO HER!! READ THIS!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Higurashi threw the noted angrily to Inu Yasha. Being a sheet of paper, it crinkled and floated easily in the air, not even making skin contact with Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha stiffled a laugh and reached to pick it up. Mrs. Higurashi got to it before Inu Yasha did. She crumpled it up into a paper ball and threw it at Inu Yasha with all her might. It missed. Mrs. Higurashi grew even redder.   
  
"Just read it!"  
  
If Mrs. Higurashi was any, ANY other human, she would be dead now… but he owed it to Kagome. He carefully picked it up, keeping his eyes on her, then straightened. He smoothed out the paper and stared at it with blank eyes. |Crap, Im pushing it…|  
  
"I… can't read…" Mrs. Higurashi paled. After a long while of silence she laughed and patted a cautious Inu Yasha on the shoulder.  
  
"Im sorry Inu Yasha, this isn't your fault. Its not your fault that people are evil." Mrs. Higurashi had regained her friendly look and was apologizing, "Its just that im really worried about her." She sighed and read the note aloud."  
  
"It reads, To Mrs. Higurashi: We have your daughter. Hand over Inu Yasha and we won't harm her… much. Just for your information, we have a man here", Mrs. Higurashi choked on these last words: "whos deeply in love with your daughter and has a hard time keeping his hands off her. Turn him in by tomorrow 8:00 at the Bone-Eaters well. After that, we shall disturb you no longer." She immediately started crying her heart out. Tears formed a lake, enveloping her. Inu Yasha couldn't bear it. He walked over to her and patted her back awkwardly.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Higurashi, I'll turn myself in." Inu Yasha said confidently. |Whoever this bitch is obviously doesn't know about my power of light. I can blind him.|  
  
"Don't be stupid, Inu Yasha", Mrs. Higurashi scolded mockingly, "Im not gonna let you get hurt too… we must figure this out… just lemmed think, in peace, for a plan…", With that she quietly, unaware of the gaping Inu Yasha, walked into the living room and seated herself on a chair.  
  
"I'll go fetch Miroku and Sango and Shippou…", Inu Yasha said, trying to help. |Heh… maybe that old hag might even come useful…nah|  
  
He walked to the shrine and jumped into the well.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Miroku! Sango! Shippou!" Inu Yasha barked once he reached the village. They all came running toward him.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Where's Kagome?" Sango asked. She saw the worry in his eyes. |Oh no, did something happen?|  
  
Miroku didn't grin, this was to serious.   
  
"I need… your help", this wasn't easy for Inu Yasha, he had barely ever asked for help in his entire life.  
  
They stared in disbelief. "Is this the same Inu Yasha? Ask for OUR help?" Shippou teased.  
  
"Im serious!", Inu Yasha begged desparately, "Kagome's life is in danger!" Sango and Shippou gasped. |Oh no!|  
  
"Hurry then! What do you need us to do?" Sango asked.  
  
'Follow me, I'll explain it back at Kagome's house." Inu Yasha headed for the well, beckoning for them to follow.  
  
"What? Is she pregnant?" Miroku ventured, huffing and puffing after Inu Yasha. *slap*  
  
"Shut up! Inu Yasha's serious this time, I can tell." Sango snapped.  
  
"Serious about what? Or who…?" Miroku grinned. He had regained his usual pervertedness. Sango shose to ignore his remark.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi! I've brought back Sango, Miroku And Shippou!"  
  
"Great! Because I can't think of any plans…" Her voice came from the living room. Sango and Shippou felt self-conscious, meeting Kagome's mother. Miroku didn't, he just grinned his way through.  
  
"Good Gracious!" Miroku exclaimed as he laid his eyes on Kagome's mother and grabbed her hand. "I see where Kagome gets her beauty from. You are beautiful my lady." He paused and kissed her hand.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi blushed and played along, "My good sir knight… my daughter's life is at stake, please help us think of a plan to rescue her."  
  
"As you wish, my lady."   
  
Inu Yasha scowled at his behavior, "Humans! Can we get down to business already?"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi took no notice of his rudeness. "Ah, you must be Sango and Shippou! Welcome to our humble home." She urged them to sit.   
  
"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi", Sango's expression showed her worry, "whats wrong with Kagome?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi held back tears and explained, "… so now he wants Inu Yasha for Kagome." She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Let's just turn him in then!" kidded Miroku.  
  
The older woman looked up, with teary eyes, said, "Miroku! How can you say something like that?"  
  
Miroku couldn't hold up his grin. 'Im sorry", he muttered.  
  
Sango took control, "First of all, they can't know we're here." They all knew who 'we' was and all nodded.  
  
"Then we have to pretend to yield to their demands." They all nodded again in silence.  
  
Sango was on a roll, "Then we'll jump him."  
  
"That lucky bitch! How come you never even talk about jumping ME?" Miroku just on an innocent look. *slap*  
  
"So we will all need a good nights sleep!" Sango concluded and let Mrs. Higurashi assign the beds.  
  
"May I sleep next to dearest Sango?" Miroku asked, inching toward her. Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"NO!" Sango said simply yet effectively. Miroku got the point. She was upset.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You say the rest are here too?"   
  
Kikyo nodded.  
  
"*cackle* Jump me. They wont even SEE me. MUAHAHAHAHAA!!!"   
  
Kikyo laughed lightly. |Revenge is gonna be sweet|  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Another chapter. This is a boring one. I know I know 


	11. Violence

Disclaimer: It don't own! OK?!  
ShadowDragon: YAY! 22 reviews, currently. IM SO HAPPY!! Ok, im calm... ok, i feel smart. i replaced this chapter because how can Kagome say sit when she's not there?!?! a nice reviewer pointed this out. so i changed it. hehe  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 11: Violence  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TIE ME UP!!!!" Inu Yasha protested violently. He kicked and screamed and wiggled around crazily.  
  
"Yes we do!" Sango said through clenched teeth. She fumbled with the rope, trying to tie it around his always moving hands.   
  
"Stay still!" Miroku comanded to no avail. He grew impatient. Sango, trying to be helpful, tripped Inu Yasha. The minute Inu Yasha reached the floor, Miroku dived on him.   
  
"Argh! stop humping me you pervert!" Inu Yasha cried. Sango, Shippou and Mrs. Higurashi quickly and successfully tied him up.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Inu Yasha howled. His arms were tied behind his back and his ankles were tied together. "How am I supposed to defend myself when he comes?"  
  
"Leave that to us." Miroku winked at him.  
  
"Argh…" Inu Yasha couldn't even budge his limbs. "You'll pay for this after all of this is over. "  
  
"Hurry! Its almost 8:00!" Mrs. Higurashi precautioned. "We need to drop him off and hide." They all nodded.  
  
Inu Yasha gulped. "Your just going to leave me there? Waiting for an evil maniac to come?!?!?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we talked about this yesterday!"  
  
"No you didn't! we didn't TALK. You just said do this do that!" Inu Yasha retorted.   
  
"Come on people, its 7:59, we gotta hide."   
  
"Ok", Miroku kicked Inu Yasha, which he dodged by rolling over to the front of the well.   
  
"If I die… " Inu Yasha warned.  
  
"WE KNOW!' They all screamed and hid behind different poles and furniture. Several seconds passed until any sign of movement occurred. A figure imerged from the shrine door.   
  
"Kikyo!" Miroku exclaimed in a whisper. Sango elbowed him. Kikyo turned toward the sound, totally quiet. After many tense moments she shrugged and went to a figure in front of the well. Inu Yasha hasn't seem her yet, his face was turned toward the well.   
  
"Well, well… if it isn't Inu Yasha-" Kikyo began. Inu Yasha immediately turned around at her voice.  
  
"K-Kikyo?!" Inu Yasha couldn't believe his eyes. |I thought she was dead… whats she doing in the modern era?|  
  
"Kikyo? Is that really…you?" Inu Yasha stammered, "I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Because you betrayed me."   
  
"What? It was you that shot me for no apparent reason!" Inu Yasha was happy to see Kikyo, but didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Because you killed me and took my Shikon Jewel", Kikyo replied calmly, she didn't have anything to lose.  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!" Inu Yasha's famous temper was kicking in.  
  
"I don't care anymore. Im dead, now." Kikyo shushed Inu Yasha as he was about to say something. She moved closer to the defenseless Inu Yasha. But she didn't touch him. She just stared at him with blank eyes. In pity.   
  
"Ooo… I wouldn't mind jumping her." Miroku whispered to Sango. Sango couldn't slap him and Miroku knew that. He pushed his luck and groped her. Sango swore to kick his ass later.  
  
"Fool. Revenge is sweet." Kikyo said to Inu Yasha, "Take him." At this, two buff men dressed in black came to view and reached to pick up Inu Yasha. He rolled away in digust. The men didn't show any emotion. One stepped on his hair while Inu Yasha struggled meekly against his foot. The other man picked up Inu Yasha and slung him over his shoulder. Inu Yasha practically fainter.   
  
"WAIT! What about Kagome?" Inu Yasha burst out.   
  
Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "I see you have replaced me quite quickly."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed, "No, its just that her family er… misses her."  
  
"You have grown soft."  
  
"Feh, did not."  
  
*sigh* She snapped and another man dressed in black came in carrying Kagome on his shoulder, same exact position Inu Yasha was in. She was unconscious. They dropped her on the floor.  
  
Inu Yasha mouthed, "NOW!" at the poles. Kikyo stared at him in disinterest. She turned away. Taking this as a perfect time, Sango charged forward and punched Kikyo. She caught the punch. Everyone took a different opponet. Sango kept on attacking Kikyo but she dodged it all. She actually had a small smile on her face. |Mortal…| Sango grew frustrated. She took out her boomerang and threw it at Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes widened in fear, she couldn't move. As the boomerang flew closer a small figure lept at Kikyo and pushed the both of them away. |Shit| Sango caught the boomerang and went to see who interrupted her.   
  
"Kaede?!" Sango yelled in surprise.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miroku charged at the man who had Inu Yasha slung over his shoulder. He tripped him and grabbed a startled Inu Yasha. He tossed him to a corner and grinned at the man on the floor and knocked him out with a kick to his head. A foot mark decorated his face. *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* He gaped as Mrs. Higurashi slapped her opponent mercilessly. |Please! Don't let Sango slap me like that!| He then went to Inu Yasha and got out his knife to untie him. But then he heard her beloved scream,   
  
"Kaede?!" Miroku turned and indeed there was Kaede.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shippou and Mrs. Higurashi worked together to bring the last two men down. Mrs. Higurashi tried her best and slapped the man who was carrying her daughter silly. *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* The man collapsed in a heap. His nose was nose actually bleeding from her violent slapping. Mrs. Higurashi dusted her hand proudly. |My first victory. I should try this on my boss…|  
  
She was admiring her work when Sango yelled, "Kaede?!" Mrs. Higurashi looked confused. |Kaede? That grandma from the Feudal Age?|  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shippou was in trouble. He was less than half the size of the man in black. He tried tripping him, like Miroku had done but his foot couldn't even move the man's. The man laughed idiotically.He didn't like people laughing at him. Expecially human. He used his foxfire to distract the man, and scare him. Then jumped on top of the man and pulled out his statue thing that wouldn't move until the scroll was removed. (I honestly don't know the name) Its landed on the mans back, who was on the floor. |HeHe… teaches you to laguh at youkai.| The man wasn't hurt, just confused. He couldn't get up. He looked at his attackers *gulp*. He pretended to be unconscious.   
  
He walked toward Kagome, thinking to wake her up when he heard, "Kaede?!" |Kaede is HERE?|  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Aye, it is me." Kaede said, steadying her older sister.   
  
Everyone formed a crowd. Inu Yasha were awake and were just staring at each other. They each wanted to hug one another, happy they are safe, but they couldn't brind themselves to.   
  
Kaede hugged her sister, "Kikyo, I thought you passed away!"  
Kikyo had tears in her eyes. She missed her younger sister a lot and now they were reunited, "Kaede! You look so old… How was your life?"  
  
"Mine was fine. Please, don't harm Inu Yasha. It wasn't him that betrayed you. " Kaede paused, "It was Naraku disguised as him."  
  
"N-No!" Kikyo couldn't believe this. Her own dear sister was on their side. She sobbed again.   
  
"N-No! Naraku said he had nothing to do with this. He said he never even met Inu Yasha before… NO! " Kikyo pushed her sister away and ran out.  
  
Inu Yasha was astounded, "She talked to that bitch Naraku? Do you think its him that's behind all this?"  
  
"Kagome! I was so worried!" Mrs. Higurashi held out her arms for Kagome. Kagome ran to her mom and hugged her. They all stared. Kagome pulled from the hug and turned to Inu Yasha.   
  
"You got some explaining to do, Mr." Kagome said with a glint in her eye.  
  
Miroku noticed this and commented, "Get a room." And they did.  
  
"Inu Yasha, lets go to my room and talk." Inu Yasha nodded and followed her into her room.  
  
"He better not try anything on my daughter."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I don't know how tp write action. Hehe sry. 


	12. Figuring it all out

Disclaimer: I don't own! Im trying to sleep!  
ShadowDragon: Everything has cooled down… but Kagome still has to work out her feelings for Inu Yasha and defeat the guy behind the whole 'kidnapping' thing. I think its gonna be a long story… This chap. Is a boring 1, the characters match up their stories, which u already know  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 12: Figuring it all out  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha walked into the room, Kagome locking it behind her. Both were unaware of Mrs. Higurashi, Shippou, Sango and Miroku pressing their ears eagerly to the door.  
  
Kagome spoke first, "Inu Yasha, where did you go after that er… quarrel we had?"  
  
"Well… I was… feeling a BIT bad… Then YOU came and said 'I forgive you'. I thought it was you, but now I know it was Kikyo. I didn't even think about suspecting her because she's well… dead." Inu Yasha shrugged and continued. "Anyway, Kikyo said for us to spend some time together. And I… she lead us to a mall then the food building. Y- She kept on asking about… us." Kagome knew he meant Inu Yasha and her.  
  
"Go on Inu Yasha"  
  
"Then after around ten minutes, she started acting really hyper and tried to get out of the building. I wonder wh-"  
  
"Because I was approaching! If you had only turned your freaking head around, then I wouldn't have almost gotten raped by Hojo!" Kagome's temper grew as she remembered her encounter with Hojo.   
  
Inu Yasha snorted, "Hojo?! That teacher's pet? AHAHAHA! Why would he want to rape an ug- NICE girl like you? Plus, I thought you LIKE him and wanted to go on a date with HIM." Inu Yasha looked triumphant. |Huk Huk, theres goes her 'dream' date. HEHE|  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Shut your trap, I was only using Hojo as an excuse. Your twice the man he is." |Oops! That was not supposed to be said out loud.|  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened, "Then I was feeling guilty for no reason! Hell, I didn't even ruin your love life at all! I bet you think im cu-" Inu Yasha stopped at the sound of muffled giggles outside. He pointed at the door and pretended to slit his throat.   
  
Kagome nodded and whispered, "One, two THREE!" Kagome ran, unbolted the door and got of of the way. Inu Yasha flew outta the chair he was sitting on and proceeded to kill Mirkou. Kagome went for Shippou and Sango. Inu Yasha immitated Sango and slapped Miroku vigorously.   
  
"Why *slap* your *slap* becoming *slap* a girl *sla-punch*" Miroku taunted.  
  
Inu Yasha started punching Miroku instead. "Is *punch* better? *punch* bitch *punch*" Miroku ran. Or he tried to run. He tripped over his feet and collapsed onto the floor. Inu Yasha went to check on Kagome. On his way he passed Mrs. Higurashi. |I cant do anything to her…| Mrs. Higurashi obviously knew this because she coughed at Inu Yasha falsely.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"SANGO! SHIPPOU!" Kagome screamed with her hands straight in front of her, ready to strangle anyone close to them. "GET YOUR WHIMPY ASSES HERE!"  
  
Snago and Shippou ran for their lives, though they knew that Kagome would do nothing to harm them. They just played along and screamed. Luckily for Kagome, her house wasn't that big and she soon had them cornered.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourselves!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"We're sorry" they said in pathetic voices, "Forgive us?" Puppy faces.  
  
Kagome stood strong."That was really mean of you two. Inu Yasha and I were having a private conversation!"  
  
At this they started giggling, "You admitted you like Inu Yasha!" *giggle* Sango straightened herself. "And I bet he likes you too."  
  
Kagome blushed. "its not like that."   
  
Sango pushed on, "Whats it like then?"  
  
"Oh you GUYS!" Kagome whirled around and stomped away but crashed into Inu Yasha who just happened to arrive there. Miroku grinned innocently behind him. Sango and Shippou gulped, Kagome wouldn't do anything to them, but Inu Yasha would.   
  
Inu Yasha looked unforgiving, and turning his gaze purely on Shippou, "Decided to invite yourself into the conversation huh?"  
  
Shippou nodded coldly and retorted, "Im not afraid of you, hanyou!" *whack on head*  
  
"Grr…"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inu Yasha, its not THAT big of a deal!"  
  
"Yes it is!" Inu Yasha whined, 'This was the first time you admitted you liked me and they come and ruin- I mean, This was a PRIVATE conversation." Inu Yasha tried to cover it up but everyone burst out laughing. Kagome had to admit she was flattered.  
  
"Miroku, you know what we discussed." Inu Yasha whispered to Miroku, "The only way to shut Sango up." Miroku's grin widened. He stealthily tiptoed behind Sango and you-know-what her. That shut her laughing up.   
  
"Come back here you HENTAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" She held the 'tai' in hentai till she was outta breathe, partly because of chasing Miroku down the hall and partly because of screaming. Inu Yasha watched approvingly |Miroku IS good for something.| and went to hit Shippou on his head till he his face was redder that his. Inu Yasha was still blushing.  
  
"OUCHOUWOUWOUOUOUCHH!" Shippou cried. Kagome pulled Shippou away from Inu Yasha.   
  
"That's enough!"   
  
"Shippou, im trusting you to keep EVERYBODY from eavesdropping or else next time I wont be able to stop Inu Yasha. Ok?"  
  
"Yes m'am!" Shippou learned a new word from Kagome's brother, Souta. They got along pretty well except for the fact that one idolized Inu Yasha and the other hated Inu Yasha beyond words.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Wee're not done yet. I stil have MANY questions about Kikyo." Inu Yasha's face darkened. He didn't like talking about Kikyo. Then headed back to Kagome's room and bolted the door again.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So after you were dragged off by kikyo what happened?"  
  
"Well… she told me to wait in one of those 'portable toilets'." Kagome giggled. Inu Yasha looked indignant.  
  
"Ok and then what?"  
  
"I got tired of wait and I went back to your house. Then I found out," Inu Yasha looked dreamy eyed, "I have the power of light."  
  
"Whaa…?"  
  
"See… I walked into the house and I just ramdonly swiped and BOOM! Theres light! It was like heaven was shinning on us. (I know that's kinda OCC, but that's wut I said when I got a knew light bulb.)" Inu Yasha exaggerated.  
  
"Oh! You mean the light switch?" Kagome stood up and walked to and pale yellow rectangle on the wall and pressed it. Light.   
  
"You have that gift too?!" Inu Yasha looked amazed.  
  
"No silly, that's called a light bulb. Its artifical, powered by electricity." Inu Yasha's head swirled. This was harder than the fractions thinger in 'math'.  
  
"Yeah ok. Then I saw a black box-" Inu Yasha was interrupted by a scream from the living room.  
  
"AH! My $100 DOLLAR EXQUISITE PHONE! WHAT HAPPENED?"   
  
"Lemme guess you attacked the phone because it started ringing." Kagome guessed. Inu Yasha nodded dumbly. Kagome sighed.  
  
"You know that phone cost $100.50, my mom's probably gonna kill you when she finds out you did it."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi screamed again, "INU YASHA?! ARE THESE YOUR CLAW MARKS???" *gulp*  
  
"uhhh… NO! They belong to the demon that kidnapped Kagome!" Inu Yasha lied.  
  
"OUUUUU!! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"  
  
"Uh-huh." Inu Yasha turned to Kagome and cleared his throat business-like.  
  
"Im just glad your ok, Kagome." Inu Yasha blushed and turned away. This took Kagome completely by surprise. Tears welled up in her eyes as she suddenly hugged Inu Yasha, hard.  
  
"OH, I WAS WORRIED TOO!" Kagome sobbed. "AND I WAS SCARED. HOJO H-HE-"  
  
"I know." Inu Yasha hugged back. Finally Inu Yasha pulled away. Kagome dried her eyes and said,   
  
"I'll be out in a minute, I need to change."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They might have been a little OCC but to hell with it. 


	13. A Clothing Dilemna

Disclaimer: I don't own  
ShadowDragon: I AM SOO FUCKING HAPPY! I got 32 reviews 4 dis story and my 2nd story (just out) got 8 reviews is less than a day! I'm gonna write a LONG chapter. This is the chapter where the title actually starts making sense.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 13: A Clothing Dilema  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Inu Yasha, after you rescuing me, I trust you to not mess up my reputation at school." Kagome yelled up the tree. It was a Thursday. They didn't go to school the last two days because of everything happening. But Mrs. Higurashi said today they must go to school.  
  
"Alright alright" Inu yasha drawled from the tree. It was 6:30 and he wa sleepy. Kagome had chased him out of the house so he would wake up but he just ran outside into the tree and gradually fell asleep.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Wake or else!" Kagome had a brillant thought and wasn't scare about voicing it.   
  
"The 's' word…" Kagome taunted.  
  
This caught Inu Yasha's attention. "Ok, ok, ok" He jumped outta the tree and glared at Kagome.   
  
"Miroku, Sango, and Shippou arent gonna go to school…rite?"   
  
Kagome stepped back a little, prepared to run. "THey are c- AHHH!!!" Inu Yasha chased Kagome. Kagome ran into her house, screaming. Inu Yasha charged after her. Door after door, hall after hall, circle after circle. That's when,  
  
"STOP!" Kagome's grandfather yelled despite his old age. Everybody froze. Kagome mentally slapped herself. |Grandpa's back, how could I have forgotten?| Her grandfather had returned from the hospital. He had diabetes. Her grandfather opened his mouth, ready to scold them when he saw Inu Yasha's ears, fangs and claws.  
  
"AHH!!!" *cough*" Kagome's mother went to comfort the old man. He was coughing and choking crazily. "*cough* He's *cough* He's *cough* HE'S A DEMON!!! *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*" he laid down on the sofa and tried to breathe. Kagome and her mother watched the stubborn old man worriedly. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't give a damn about him. |Go and marry Kaede-baba for gods sake. She can probably heal that hacking cough of yours.|   
  
Eventually Kagome's grandfather recovered and screamed "He's a demon!" because they obviously forgot about that matter when he started coughing.  
  
Kagome took this calmly, "WE know."  
  
He immediately stopped hopping in circles and chanting. "Then why you not panicking?"  
  
"He's only a half demon,*growl* and he's my friend. We kick demon ass in the Feudal Age."  
  
"O. Carry on."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and ran- right into Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oof" Kagome blurted and fell to the floor. Inu Yasha certainly wasn't in as much pain as Kagome was.  
  
"Haha, now you pay for-"  
  
"Not chasing each other and flirting! I meant getting ready for SCHOOL!" Her grandfathers wheezed.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha blushed and walked to their separate rooms to get ready. "Flirting yeah right."  
  
"Im ready." Sanga called. "I don't know if people these days wear em this way but Kagome told me to put it on. And told me wear they go." She added in sheepishly.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Honey, you look great. Now where's Miroku and Shippou?" On cue, Miroku appeared.  
  
"You called?" He too was dressed in casual wear.  
  
"I don't think I can go to school." Shippou protested from his room, he had just woke.  
  
"Why not?" they all asked.  
  
"Weellll, it case you havent noticed, I GOT A TAIL! AND I AM TO SHORT FOR MY AGE." Shippou rolled his eyes and walked back into his room, ready to snooze again.  
  
"Your right Shippou, I guess you will have to stay home and help me with the chores." Shippou ran at lightning speed back to the crowd he just left.  
  
"NOO!! Gimme 5 minutes, I'll be out in a sec."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi winked. "Works every time."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inu Yasha stared at his shirt and wondered where was the rest of it. |Only one piece? Hmm? O well…| He pulled it on and saw the baggy shorts laying just waiting for him on the bed. |I found the sleeves! Though they are a little short and are attached to each other…| He shrugged and ripped it apart with his claws. He trimmed it a bit to better fit him. |These must be fat-man's clothes. Maybe Kagome's father's fat.| He stuffed the sleeve underneath the t-shirt sleeve. |HMmm… I don't see pants anywhere.| I guess that's the only part of my regular clothes they actually approve of.| He pulled on his bright red pants, glanced in the mirror, smiled and left for the kitchen for Mrs. Higurashi's delicious breakfast.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome glared at her closet. |Ohh… what should I wear… this yellow tank top? Maybe with this white country-style skirt?(I have no idea about skirts and stuff… so I might mismatch a few things and lure the fashion police but heck, I don't dress that good in real life neither!) Naw. Ooohh… looke here!| She picked up a pale blue mini shirt (one of those minature t-shirts, iono the proper name.) and held it on herself while checking the mirror. |Great. I just need something to match…| She flipped desparately through her closet. |There it is!| She held out a pain pair of jeans. And put em on. |I must admit, I don't look half bad…| She admired herself, true, she had gotten thinner with the struggle against demons. She certainly was stronger and more skilled. |Maybe I can even impress some guys…| She had a dreamy look for less than a second. Then her face contorted in fear.|HOJO! I had forgotten about him! Oh no… I need to speak with Inu Yasha!| She grabbed a jacket and left her room.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you wearing??!!" Kagome heard as she first walked into the kitchen. Her mother was inspecting his clothes. Kagome didn't really care, she probably thought that he looked weird in baggy clothes. She glanced up and within a second was rolling on the floor.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha are you w-wearing the p-pants on you're a-armm? HAHAHAHA" Kagome tried to talk as her stomach started to hurt after laughing too much.  
  
"These little things were pants???"   
  
"Yeah! Why didn't you put em on your arm???"  
  
"Cuse part of the shirt it is missing! AND IT STILL IS!" He tore of the pants sleeves in embarrashment. Even Kagome's grandfather was chuckling.  
  
" Inu Yasha, you cant wear those pants neither. I guess I'll have to find a long pants for you huh?" Kagome had stopped laughing. She was over it. She stood up and went to find Inu Yasha some pants.  
  
"Soo… wheres the rest of it?" He persisted.  
  
"Rest of what?" Mrs. Higurashi was confused.  
  
He groaned and waved his hands in her face and pointed to his bare arms. " My arms! You can SEE them! People might think im a playboy or something."  
  
"No silly, that's normal." Mrs. Higurashi laughed again and walked off to serve breakfast to a hungry Souta.  
  
"This?" He pulled at the little sleeves, "Is normal?"  
  
"Well duh!" Came a voice behind him. He whirled on his heel and saw Kagome. Holding a new pair of pants, longer than the previous. "Try this on for size."   
  
He stared at it, rolled his eyes, and proceeded to take off his pants. He pulled it down and Kagome quickly gasped and looked away. Inu Yasha remember that they had never changed before. |Oops… she aint Kikyo.| He hastily pulled on the other pair and ran for the dining room without another word. 


	14. Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't ow nuttin cept the story and the idea  
ShadowDragon: R/R plz!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Addicted by ShadowDragon  
Chapter 14: Back to School  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Inu Yasha I see your back." Mr. Hisocai said as they walked into the classroom, late. They nodded. The girls all stared jealously at Inu Yasha and Kagome, walking in together. They sat next to each other in the back of the class.  
  
"Have you FULLY recovered from your measles? Because your not supposed to come back until you do."  
  
"Yes, Mr.Hisocai."  
  
"Good, today we're doing something fun for a change." He announced cheerfully.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. Like this school can be fun.  
  
"Now Inu Yasha, be polite and not so pessimistic."  
  
"Feh" Everybody gasped, he was talking back to the TEACHER. All the guys stared at him with awe and admiration. Many of the girls wanted this 'bad guy'. Inu Yasha didn't understand why everybody was staring at him like that. This man was just a normal HUMAN. Mr. Hisocai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do not talk back to me, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Why not? Your just a normal HUMAN!" He said human in a mocking tone, receiving a kick from Kagome. She mouthed "Shut UP! Or else."  
  
'Yes, I am a human, and what are you?" Mr. Hisocai teased with mirthlessly.  
  
"A half d-"  
  
"He is a half brain!" Kagome finished for him. He's a little er… confused with who's who and he's a little whack. So give him sometime?  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, I don't remember you being in our little conversation."  
  
"Sorry… Mr. Hisocai" she mumbled.  
  
"Kagome! Don't be sorry. I bet you can kick his ass." Inu Yasha told Kagome, who was blushing. |He's raising our repuation… but not in the teacher's eyes. Oh well… might as well stick up for myself.|  
  
"Your right, Inu Yasha. What ever gave teachers more power than us students. Arent we all equal? Your smarter, we're prettier." Everyone agreed, causing controversy. The previous nerds threw down their homework and books and jumped up and down on them, footprints staining the pages. Mrs. Hisocai was really angry now.  
  
"WE also know more about life!"  
  
"Do not!" Kagome countered. "Inu Yasha probably knows 10 times more than you do about love and surviving."  
  
"Surviving what? His grades?" Mr. Hisocai was being a child. He had lost his dignity and cheerfuliness a long time ago.  
  
"No, LIFE! Being in the wilderness, surviving murders, death, and pain." Kagome stuck up for Inu Yasha. |He even been alive longer than Mr.Hisocai.|  
  
"HAHA Right!"   
  
"Look bitch, if we were in a death match, you wouldn't last a second." Inu Yasha flexed his claws. *crack crack* Mr. Hisocai winced at the sound.   
  
"Well, I doubt that! I am much stronger than you are."  
  
"Feh. Dream on."  
  
"Mr. Hisocai, he actually is more stronger and wiser than you." Kagome said. Everyone gasped, this was KAGOME, the straight A student. Everyone gaped for a moment then cheered.  
  
"Kagome! Inu Yasha! Kagome! Inu Yasha!" they chanted. Their hatred of Mr. Hisocai and all the teachers at the school was releashed. Mr. Hisocai grew a little bit shorter. Then a little bit more. Soon he felt like a squirrel with extremely big acorns surrounding him. He knew he was superior, but the acorns were many, while he was one. And these were REBELLING acorns. With ANGER. *gulp* This squirrels going down. Mrs. Hisocai wasn't going go down, he grew a lot and slapped Kagome roughly across the cheek.  
  
"Mrs. Hisocai, your class is too lo- MR. HISOCAI! YOU DO NOT SLAP CHILDERN!" the principal was standing outside the door, eyes wide open with shock.   
  
"Mrs. Hamya!" Mr.Hisocai shrieked.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?"   
  
"They were rebelling! I felt like a squirrel surrounded by angry acorns!" *sweatdrop*   
  
"Your fir-"  
  
"NO!! You cant fire me! Where can I live? How can I support my family?"  
  
"Get another job, you're fired."  
  
"NOO!!" He screamed. Everyone else cheered. Mrs. Hamya turned to the students.  
  
"And you all have a week of detention!"   
  
"Aww…"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pointless crap 


End file.
